Reader's Dilemma
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo slammed his hardbound red book shut. He simply couldn't find anything he wanted to read in this book, and all of his other books weren't rubbish. He just wasn't in the mood to read anything. His scared blue eyes could see that and he knew it. He needed something to do. Featuring Frodo and King Richard.
1. Drabble: Frodo's Dilemma

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All canon material belongs to their respected owners.

*.*.*

Yes, I am stuck with reading. Pretty much all around I'm struggling to get back into reading. So far, I'm having difficulties finding a good story to get into, fanfiction or otherwise. This story came out of this dilemma.

*.*.*

Frodo slammed his hardbound red book shut. He simply couldn't find anything he wanted to read in this book, and all of his other books weren't rubbish. He just wasn't in the mood to read anything. His scared blue eyes could see that and he knew it. He needed something to do. He just didn't know when….

….he woke up in a narrow hallway with so many portraits. There were so many books opening up, doors wide open for him to enter. The portraits called to him, each one depicting some story of interest. Then he noticed the patterns and became positively bored with them. There was nothing for him to do.

He wasn't alone, for one of the characters in the portraits, King Richard, was also in dire need to find something that sparked his interest. Farmer, Brewer and Blacksmith were all good titles, but he was more interested in being king and no one wanted him to be king. He was stuck, much like Frodo who was stuck in his own dilemma.

Would he ever snap out of this?

He didn't know. He just hoped the next story that came along would be a good one. Then again, was he ever getting out of this dilemma? He honestly did not know. Maybe if he stumbled into one of these portraits… and he fell through, right into some tall green grass hidden inside a misty forest.

Hey! Now this was a story he couldn't wait to read. He just wondered what might happen next. Oh boy. What was he getting himself into this time?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) Not sure if I want to make this into a drabble series. Feel free to let me know in the reviews. This may help ease my mind a little, for the time being. Thanks. :)

 **Footnotes:**

King Richard comes from ABC's television show "Galavant".


	2. Drabble: Dead Ends?

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more information.

*.*.*

The forest was beginning to look the same. Everywhere he turned, Frodo seemed to find a dead end. Was it possible that all stories led to dead ends? Surely there must be a way for him to find the light, the light that would lead him to the right story.

Here he was, wandering again. He stopped upon hearing the strangest sound. Was it rain? Yes. Rian pelted his curly brown hair, dampening his English country clothes, making things difficult. But there was something on the grassy ground. A creature with prickles and a long-tipped snout.

"No way!" Frodo said, astonishing himself. "A hedgehog." He hunched down, staring at his latest find. "Please tell me the way out."

The hedgehog obeyed, leading him eventually out of the woods. They were in a room now with bubbles representing different things, from vocations to music to stories that were about to be told. Maybe, just maybe, Frodo would find the right story meant for him. For now, he would just have to keep looking for one to read.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Drabble: Bubble People

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more information.

*.*.*

This is the last drabble for this story.

*.*.*

There were figures in these bubbles. Some were stressed out, others were just doing things absentmindedly. Frodo longed to smash these bubbles open, just long enough for the people inside the bubbles to see where they were, see what they were doing wrong. He couldn't do anything for them, not even for the author who sat by herself, writing by herself.

"Maybe I can read." He told her, hoping to get her attention.

Yes! Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He just didn't expect that light to come so soon… he could barely move….

….he awoke with a new revelation. He turned his head to the study's bookcase. Had he been inside this room the whole time? Had he really been dreaming about wanting to read, the need to read something new? Well, he wasn't just going to find anything to read on the spot. What perked his interests that he hadn't thought of in a long time?

There was a new book sitting on the top of the bookcase. New, pristine and hadn't been opened. It was the book he'd been planning to read, but hadn't gotten around to it. Yes! He had found the book he wanted to read! And he would enjoy it, even before he got fed up with it and wanted to read another one.

Oh, the cycle really didn't end. At the end of the day, Frodo could at least admit that he found something to read. And that made the day better for everyone. Including himself.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) And thank you The Jade Raven of Rivendell for favoriting and following this story. It's much appreciated. Cheers! :) Until the next story. :)

Aria Breuer

 **Footnotes:**

Inspiration for the bubble people came from Lindsey Stirling's music video "Lost Girls", where ballerinas were trapped in snow globes.


End file.
